Notas de Navidad
by Kaei Kon
Summary: -Oneshot- Este año Kai y yo celebramos la navidad en una increíble suite en Nueva York y tengo que escribirlo todo en mi nuevo Diario! -Feliz Año nuevo a todos!-


Hola Gente! si si ya se no merezco nada pero es navidad!!! sorry si el año pasado no pude terminar mi fic pero espero hacer algo por el por el momento esto se me vino a la mente después de mucho pensar así que pleaaaaase!!! es un oneshot así que no habra porque dejar inconcluso nada jeje.

La verdad no se que pensar de esto... quise pintar un lugar romántico eso fue creo todo pero espero que tenga un poco de navidad... a ver si subo algo mas para enero jeje

Sin más que decir esepero hayan pasado una excelente navidad y les deseo un excelente año nuevo!

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei

**Rated: **K nada importante solo Yaoi

**Summary: **Este año Kai y yo celebramos la navidad en una increíble suite en Nueva York y tengo que escribirlo todo en mi nuevo Diario!

* * *

De nuevo aquella época del año se veía venir, de nuevo en el aire se respira esa paz y alegría que sucumbe al más frío corazón y de nuevo era época de celebrar…

Un joven miraba con una tierna expresión cómo la persona que amaba dormía pacíficamente en un reposet con una expresión neutra en el rostro, en su regazo una pequeña y ronroneante bola blanca también descansaba.

Los ojos dorados pasearon su vista por el salón, por las paredes reptaban adornos en cálidos colores rojos y bermellón, de los diferentes marcos colgaban frescos muérdagos, de la chimenea guirnaldas destellantes invitaban al júbilo. En una de las esquinas el más hermoso árbol de navidad estaba adornado con esferas y cientos de luces. Ya que este chico era un gran amante de la naturaleza, este pino en especial estaba vivo y así permanecería mientras el alma del árbol así lo quisiera, fue una gran idea ir y encontrar un pino que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para trasplantarlo en una maceta y ya que la época pasara regresarlo al jardín.

Otra bola de pelo color chocolate jugaba al pie del mismo con una villa navideña…

El joven de cabello negro miró al fuego, esa suave danza de las llamas, el aroma, y el sonido evocaban una ensoñación que pocas veces era alcanzado; de repente algo se arremolinó en sus pensamientos.

Gracias a su agilidad salió disparado del salón para perderse escaleras arriba, tras unos instantes bajó con una ligera libreta de color rojo y la abrió en la primera hoja ahí mismo rezaba de puño y letra de su persona amada una dedicatoria en ruso. La releyó rápidamente dibujando una sonrisa de alegría y pasó a la primera hoja disponible.

* * *

Bien… ehhh no se mucho que decir en realidad esta sería la primer cosa que escribo en este que es uno de los tantos regalos que Kai me dio… ¡ya se! Primero hablaré de mí.

Mi nombre es Rei Kon y soy un ex-beyluchador, resido en Rusia con la persona más maravillosa del mundo, Kai Hiwatari. Así que… este será mi diario, supongo que la razón de que Kai me regalara este diario es porque muchas veces me ha visto escribir cosas en servilletas o papeles sueltos, en realidad soy una persona que cuando algo le llega a la mente me gusta poner eso en palabras, ya sean sentimientos o deseos, y debo decir que esta época es una de las más creativas para mí. Tal vez deba decir que es esta época cuando celebro mi unión con Kai, gracias a las fiestas Decembrinas soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

Tal vez suene algo patético pero los pensamientos llegan a mí cada que escucho un villancico, me dirijo a las tiendas y veo las decoraciones o los productos ¡valla! Hasta los comerciales de Coca-Cola hace volar mi imaginación.

Tal vez deba contar como estuvo esta fiesta de navidad, para empezar… he diseñado mi navidad perfecta la he puesto en un sobre rojo y está en uno de mis cajones espero que algún día si es que Kai no tiene demasiado trabajo podamos llevar a cabo esa idea.

Pero bueno regresando a esta fiesta, primero que nada festejamos la noche buena como siempre con accionistas del Sr. Voltaire, pero este año viajamos a los Estados Unidos, me dio un poco de pena tener que dejar la mansión pero bueno al menos Kai y yo pudimos planear algo con anticipación y ésta vez sí estuvimos seguros que las reservaciones estaban más que reservadas (XD) la verdad es que no pudo haber estado más romántico, Kai alquiló una suite increíble en N. Y.

Por supuesto ahora que está más activo en la empresa, tuvo que estar presente en la temprana fiesta, el Sr. Voltaire estaba presentando oficialmente a Kai como su sucesor, pero tan pronto dieron las once nosotros partimos a esta hermosa habitación.

Al entrar todo era de lo más maravilloso del mundo, por supuesto me molestó el que Kai me levantara en brazos para pasar el umbral, es decir ¡no soy una chica! Pero al ver su rostro de adoración decidí ser condescendiente. Y la verdad es que no puedo describir lo que vi. Al entrar a la penumbra había un hermoso resplandor neón en todo el lugar. Para empezar había una sala de recibimiento bastante amplia, alrededor de estos muebles el suelo parecía resplandecer lo que le daba luminosidad a la habitación de abajo hacia arriba y permitía ver el estilo kabuki de la sala.

Un sonido relajante llamó mi atención, me adentré un poco más en la sala y en una de las paredes había una cascada ¡una cascada! El fondo era de piedra de río con pequeñas luces azules incrustadas que daban la ilusión de una cueva mágica, mirando más meticulosamente me di cuenta que la cascada concluía en un pequeño estanque, también iluminado, dónde nadaban alegremente unos tantos peces koi. Al parecer este riachuelito recorría toda la suite.

Miré de nuevo y me percaté que el hermoso tono neón provenía de las plantas de la habitación todas parecían estar intercaladas con fibras que se iluminaban, pero era en un resplandor muy sutil, para nada parecía uno de esos bares baratos, todo lo contrario.- desde las piedras hasta los troncos de los ficus junto a una enorme ventana tenían este decorado, había helechos luminiscentes en la plancha de granito que indicaba que la cocina iniciaba.

En otra parte casi justo frente a una televisión de LED había el más increíble árbol de navidad (artificial por supuesto) que haya visto jamás era de ramas blancas con destellos plateados, adornadas con pequeñas luces tornasol.

Giré mi cuerpo y entonces vi lo más fantástico de aquel lugar… Kai parado en el marco de la puerta con un gesto en su rostro que trabajo me costó no brincarle encima, sus manos sostenían dos copas de cristal con champagne rosada.

"Yo sé que no te gustan las cosas ostentosas kot pero sólo por esta ocasión déjame consentirte" me dijo casi en un susurro.

¡Dioses! Cómo resistirme a aquello.

Caminé lentamente hacia él y tomé una de las copas, hasta ese momento reparé en la mesita de cristal plomado donde descansaba la cubeta con el champagne. Choqué la copa con él y tomamos un sorbo al mismo tiempo.

Kai bajó la mirada queriendo esconder una risilla malévola, a lo que respondí enarcando una ceja con gesto intrigado "Qu—" ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, él había tomado la copa de mi mano y la había dejado junto a la botella me tomó de la cintura y me levantó del suelo en un rápido movimiento ahora cargándome sobre su hombro.

"¡Kai que haces?" grité por supuesto "Ya no puedo esperar a que veas la habitación así que te llevo a la fuerza" dijo comenzando a caminar "¡Mi copa!" intenté " Hay botellas de Merlot ,Oporto, Cabernet Sauvignon y dos de vino de hielo por toda la suite…." No sé en qué momento Kai pensó que yo era alcohólico pero debo decir que esos vinos de hielo principalmente el que estaba junto al jacuzzi estuvieron deliciosos debo felicitar al enólogo… en fin decía que Kai me llevó a la habitación y si creía que la estancia era hermosa ahora sí me había quedado estupefacto.

En el centro una hermosa y gigantesca cama endoselada de sábanas de satín color hueso contrastaban con las paredes texturizadas de tonos gris oxford, de hecho… si la luz pegaba directamente a la pared parecía destellar. Podía escuchar cómo aquel riachuelo de los peces koi se adentraban también en la habitación, la cama como ya había dicho enorme, estaba en el centro pero también parecía estar en un nivel más alto, a cada costado unas enormes varas de bambú con pequeñas luces verdes (éstas no eran neón) le daban ese toque natural a todo.

Una de las paredes de la habitación era de puertas de cristal, lo que dejaba ver un extenso jardín.- en el centro había una espectacular piscina de agua azul eléctrico con la orilla de onyx. Obviamente salí inmediatamente, a mi mano derecha y solo cubierto por unas mantas en lugar de puerta se percibía el baño, parecía que había que subir un par de escalones de mármol negro para entrar, lo primero que se divisaba era un enorme jacuzzi listo para usarse donde fácilmente entraban holgadamente cuatro o cinco personas. A nivel de suelo había una serie de velas que permitían ver lo hermoso del lugar. La regadera era cosa aparte era igual de mármol negro con la regadera en los costados y parecía también que podías disfrutar de una relajante y saludable sesión de vapor.

No hace falta que relate todo el uso que le dimos a cada una de estas habitaciones ¿verdad?

"¿Te gusta el lugar kot?" me preguntó ¡Ja! Si a alguien ese ambiente no le parecía romántico pues no se que tendrá en las venas, sin embargo bien podría ser en ese mágico lugar, en la mansión Hiwatari o en un simple camping en el bosque, lo más importante era que estaba con la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Me di vuelta para decirle a Kai todo lo maravilloso que era semejante lugar pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de respirar me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó tiernamente, de nuevo me tomó por la cintura y me levantó yo simplemente ya me dejé ser y rodee su cintura con mis piernas y dejé que me llevara de nuevo a la habitación, me dejó caer sobre las sábanas que para mi sorpresa tenían olor a bambú…

"Feliz Navidad tigre" me dijo suavemente mientras me besaba el cuello… es difícil escribir esto pero en realidad necesito relatarlo para tenerlo siempre presente aunque francamente dudo que alguna vez lo olvide.

"te amo" me dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de mis pantalones "formales" era un dolor de cabeza pero tomando en cuenta que regresábamos de aquella fiesta…

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a desabotonar su camisa mientras mis piernas jugaban con las de él.

En la calle se podían escuchar las frenéticas celebraciones de la ciudad de Nueva York yo sé que semejante suite tenía cristales a prueba de ruido pero… mi agudo oído y la ventana abierta que daba al jardín ayudaban a que se escucharan las fiestas y la música aunque eso sí muy a lo lejos, todo hacia un ambiente perfecto…

En uno de los frenéticos besos de mi ruso arqué mi espalda y divisé como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer… después de probar aquella cama llevé a mi fénix a la piscina, era increíble la sensación del agua cálida en la piel desnuda mientras los pequeños y helados copos de nieve caían sobre nuestro cuerpo caliente…

Por supuesto que a la mañana siguiente y con más luz pude divisar la ENORME montaña de regalos que había debajo de aquel árbol pero ahí no acabaron mis sorpresas para media mañana los chicos más Yura y Bryan estaban ahí para abrir regalos y tomar un típico desayuno navideño.

Puedo decir que mis navidades anteriores habían sido hermosas pero esta tuvo una magia que va a ser difícil recrear…

Pasamos dos días más en Nueva York ahora estamos de regreso en mi (y si ya es mi) adorada Rusia pronto será la fiesta de año Nuevo y K—

* * *

El joven pelinegro había detenido su escritura al sentir un par de fuertes brazos rodearle por la espalda y besarle con devoción el cabello suelto

- Kai, pensé que estabas dormido

- Estaba. Veo que ya estrenaste tu diario

- ¡No veas! ¡No veas!

El joven peliazul se levantó de la alfombra y tomó al pelinegro de la cintura levantándolo del suelo y cargándolo boca abajo

- ¡Ah que haces!

- Es hora de dormir

- Pero aún no he terminado de escribir

- Prostite… pero ya quiero irme a la cama

- ¿Quieres irte a dormir o a la cama?

- Hn.

- ¡Contéstame!

Y el joven peliazul se encaminó escaleras arriba

- Dranzer! Blitzen!- Gritó el ojidorado aún boca abajo y las dos bolitas de pelo siguieron a la pareja…

* * *

Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Feliz Año a Todos!!!!!


End file.
